familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ferry County, Washington
Ferry County is a county located in the U.S. state of Washington. As of 2010, the population was 7,551. The county seat is at Republic, which is also the county's largest city. It was named after Elisha P. Ferry, the state's first governor. Ferry County was created out of Stevens County on February 21, 1899. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.37%) is water. Geographic features *Columbia River *Sanpoil River *Curlew Lake *Swan Lake *Ferry Lake *Fish Lake Adjacent counties *Stevens County, Washington east *Lincoln County, Washington southwest *Okanogan County, Washington west (also shares northern border with British Columbia, Canada) *Kootenay Boundary Regional District, British Columbia National protected areas * Colville National Forest (part) * Lake Roosevelt National Recreation Area (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 7,260 people, 2,823 households, and 1,987 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 3,775 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 75.48% White, 0.21% Black or African American, 18.28% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 2.23% from other races, and 3.46% from two or more races. 2.82% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 14.1% were of German, 9.5% United States or American, 9.1% Irish, and 7.6% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.7% spoke English and 1.9% Spanish as their first language. There were 2,823 households out of which 30.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.70% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were non-families. 24.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.90% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 23.40% from 25 to 44, 29.50% from 45 to 64, and 12.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 107.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,388, and the median income for a family was $35,691. Males had a median income of $32,103 versus $23,371 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,019. About 13.30% of families and 19.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.40% of those under age 18 and 10.30% of those age 65 or over. Census-recognized communities *Inchelium *Republic Other communities *Barstow *Boyds *Curlew *Danville *Keller *Kewa *Laurier *Malo *Orient See also *Ansorge Hotel *National Register of Historic Places listings in Ferry County, Washington * Stonerose Interpretive Center and Fossil Site References Further reading * Available online through the Washington State Library's Classics in Washington History collection External links * Ferry County, Washington at HistoryLink.org * Official website of Ferry County Government * Category:Ferry County, Washington Category:Established in 1899 Category:Counties of Washington (state)